


Call Me Roxanne Ritchie

by Riley_Ludicrous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Idol Mark Lee, M/M, Super Villain Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Ludicrous/pseuds/Riley_Ludicrous
Summary: Mark Lee, idol, is saved by super villain, Siren.  They see each other around.





	Call Me Roxanne Ritchie

“Gosh dang it, Mark,” the villain says, “you need to be more careful next time.”He’s peering down at the newly resuscitated idol, mouth precariously caught between a pout and a smirk.Mark blinks speechlessly up at him.

_This is unfair,_ Mark thinks. _Why does he get to know who I am, and I’m stuck calling him Siren?_

_Because you chose to rap and dance on a stage in front of arenas full of people for a living,_ the rational part of his brain responds.Mark imagines this side of him flipping through a magazine and sipping on a smoothie, impossibly cool.If only Mark could be like his rational inner self.

Siren pokes his shoulder with the steel toe of his boot for attention.Mark compares him to a cat.

“Maybe if you would just not go around evil-ing it up, I wouldn’t get hurt so much,” Mark finally says.Siren fully pouts like it’s a rude comment, and Mark rolls his eyes.They’ve been in this position enough times for familiarity to settle in.

“‘Evil-ing it up’ as you say is part of me as a person.It would be like me asking you to stop prancing around stage,” Siren insists. 

“First of all, my ‘prancing around stage’ is clearly something you pay attention to if you can identify me so easily, so shut up, and second, your super power is singing.You could just as easily have become an idol.”

Siren scoffs at this, and Mark rolls his eyes again.Familiarity, settled. 

“Never mind about our life choices, you should have been in a secure location before you got—“ Siren cringes, “knocked out.”

Mark thinks about the fact that it was the hero’s overshooting that got him in all this trouble.It’s usually The Boss that gets civilians in danger, which kind of brings to question why Siren is considered the big villain of Seoul, but he’ll think about that another day when he’s less woozy from fainting after a piece of flying debris hit him in the head.The Boss tries his best, Make can tell, it’s just that—

“I had to stop the fight to make sure you were okay!” Siren says, catch audible in his voice.

—it’s just that Siren always does that.

Mark pushes himself up with his elbows and smiles softly at the villain.“And I’m okay.Thank you.”

Siren gives him a pursed-lip smile, like he’s still uncomfortably anxious about Mark’s safety.Mark pats him on the cheek for good measure.

“Really, don’t worry so much about me.I’ll be fine, and once I get back to the dorm, all the hyungs will smother me with affection.The bump will be gone before we know it, and I’ll do a promotions stage next week with no one able to tell that I was knocked out by a superhero in the first place.”

Siren sighs and shrugs.“I guess.”Mark spares a moment to imagine him teaming up with his hyungs to take care of him, and the idea isn’t out of place with reality, he finds.

Siren walks him as close to his dorm as possible without arising suspicion, and Mark waves back at him while he goes on.The villain is already gone.

.

Mark gets chewed out by Taeyong and Doyoung for putting himself at risk, and then by a stylist for getting a visible bruise.The latter is more lighthearted, but he still feels bad about it.

Just as he suspected would happen, the mark is gone by the time he has to perform.

He dances and raps with his cool onstage charisma that never translates quite the same to all the other parts of his life, and afterwards there’s a fan sign.One of his rarer fan _boys_ introduces himself as Donghyuck, but Mark is so struck by his bright, oddly familiar smile that he calls him Fullsun.Donghyuck blushes and barely stands still while Mark autographs his album, _‘to Haechan!Thanks for coming <3.’_

A soon as Donghyuck leaves, he leans over to Johnny to ask if the boy looked familiar to him.Johnny laughs at his confused face and tells him that it’s admirable he’s actually crushing on their fans.

.

The next time he sees his favorite villain, he’s in a shopping mall to film some cute boyfriend theme video for one of their b-tracks.Siren skips through their security and photobombs Mark in the middle of his shot to the terror of everyone except for Mark.Mark just rolls his eyes and turns off the camera to pass it off.A frozen staff member breaks out of their shock to take it.

“I hope you didn’t attract The Boss’ attention.We promised we’d leave this place intact,” he lectures.Siren laughs at that, a melodic laugh that Mark smiles fondly at while three people on camera crew and Jaehyun next to him screech.The other members are scattered in various locations throughout the mall. 

Siren shakes his head and says, “Nope!No drama here, just wanted to see you in action!”He accompanies the assurance with a cheesy wink.Mark snorts at him.

“Last time you were making fun of me for being an idol, but now I think you were just covering up that you’re a fanboy,” he says with a smirk.Siren smacks his shoulder for the remark.

“I should go now,” Siren reluctantly decides, “before someone calls the police.”He’s pouting, and Mark is tempted to as well, but he can see his manager pull out a phone in the corner of his vision, so he nods.

“See you later,” he says, and he goes for a hug without thinking much of it.Siren stiffens in his arms, like he’s not used to the affection or at least not expecting it, before hugging him back.Siren swings out of a window then, Mark staring after him with what he’s sure is a dumb, awestruck expression that his group mates would tease him for if the ones present weren’t in a state of shock.

That’s how he feels better about himself until hears Jaehyun clearing his throat expectantly behind him.

“You’re crushing on a super villain, Mark?Really?” When he looks back at him, Jaehyun is smirking at him, apparently over his shock.Mark smiles awkwardly and mentally prepares himself for a full interrogation from everyone later.

.

The next day, Mark is out with Johnny and Jaehyun, the two of them still teasing him about how he’s been tempted by a super villain. 

What happens is this: he’s crossing the street, and there’s clearly a sign that says pedestrians are clear to walk for at least another ten seconds, but he’s running anyway because Johnny and Jaehyun and their slightly longer legs are already on the other side.There’s one other person crossing, and Mark can’t see his face.There’s a car coming so fast that he barely sees it before he almost gets hit by it.

_Almost,_ because the other pedestrian grabs his waist and drags him out of the way. 

They make it to the other side where Johnny and Jaehyun have stepped back onto the sidewalk after they jumped off to go back for him—they would’ve been too late, anyway—and the two trap him between them almost immediately.

Once he’s free of them, he finally sees the face of his savior.It’s a familiar one.“Haechan!I mean Donghyuck!”Johnny raises an eyebrow at the boy in recognition, and Jaehyun frowns from apparently similar causation, except he never really met the fan.

Donghyuck blushes bright red and stutters out that it wasn’t a problem, and then Jaehyun exclaims, “You!”

Donghyuck giggles nervously.“Me?”

“You’re that—you’re that villain!”Jaehyun doesn’t look mad, exactly, just incredibly shocked. 

Mark scowls at him and slaps his arm.“Rude,” he mutters, but Donghyuck giggles a little less nervously this time.

“I’ll have you know that I’m at super villain status,” he admits, too proudly for someone who’s supposed to be keeping his secret identity a _secret._

“ _Please_ ,” Mark scoffs before he can stop himself, “you’re a mild nuisance.”Donghyuck, Haechan, Siren gives him an offended look, and Mark rolls his eyes.

Johnny takes his turn to pipe up, “And a fanboy!”Donghyuck pouts.Mark is desperate to see him smile again, even if the pout is just as adorable.

“We should have a proper date,” he ends up saying, ignoring the looks Johnny and Jaehyun are exchanging.Donghyuck goes back to blushing, not quite the smile Mark was going for but still lovely, and nods shyly.

.

“Yongie, you won’t believe what happened today!”

Mark groans.He knows what’s coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, how do ya like this rare markhyuck fic from yours truly? Ignore the plot holes, please, this is the final product of ages of writer's block interspersed with rare moments of actually feeling inspiration. If you have any questions, tho, feel free to ask! I will definitely answer!


End file.
